


The Roboticists Prince

by SonezakiRin



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Fluff, Kiibouma, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonezakiRin/pseuds/SonezakiRin
Summary: Kiibo Souda is the son of two world known mechanics: Kazuichi and Miu Souda except one day tragedy strikes and his parents die in an invention gone wrong. Ouma Kokichi is the adopted son of Kaede and Maki. He lives a life of luxury since they are rich and is homeschooled due to it, but what happens when Ouma goes on a chat for mechanic lovers to ask if robots have dicks, an annoyed Kiibo asks Ouma to get off the site, but will Ouma really stay out of Kiibo's life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write so much Kiibouma I need to be stopped :)

Ouma was browsing around a website for people who love anything and everything to do with mechanics and robots and things of that nature. Ouma wasn't necessarily interested in the subject, but he had a bet with a friend that robots do in fact have dicks, but Ouma was told he had to get proof or else he wouldn't get Panta.

So there he was, longing on his bed and scrolling through different forums as he occasionally took a sip from his Panta. He noticed that whenever he just blurted out the question, everyone would just leave, so he decided to wait a while before making himself known.

Right when he was going to type out his question, the chat seemed to get interesting which made him stop and continue reading what the others were saying.

'Hey, did you hear about the Souda's?'

'Do you mean the famous mechanics?! What about them?! I think everyone here knows about them!'

'Apparently Kazuichi and Miu Souda recently died from an invention gone wrong. It's all over the news. You haven't heard?'

'Oh my god that sounds terrible! Didn't they have a son?'

'I think he was like 12 or 13. That must suck for him. The poor guy.'

'Shit that's terrible. What's going to happen to him?'

'Apparently Miu has a sibling who's going to take him in, but that still sounds troublesome. He must have loved his parents. I heard he specializes in robotics even though he's so young! I bet they taught him all that.'

Suddenly, the chat was closed in front of Ouma. "Huh? Hey what the hell!" He grumbled and smacked his laptop. "Stupid! I was still on the page!" A notification then popped up on his screen.

'Moderator closed the chat due to inappropriate content'

Ouma narrowed his eyes. "Inappropriate content? They were just talking about a kid and his parents." He shrugged and took another sip from his Panta. "Maybe it's a touchy topic." He then went onto another chat and started to essentially stalk them until he finally typed out, 'HEY DO ROBOTS HAVE DICKS?'

'Ugh not this guy again' someone said before logging off.

'Why don't you just Google it' someone else typed before logging off.

Ouma frowned. This always happened. No one wanted to answer his question, but why? It seemed like such an easy and harmless question. He was just trying to win a bet!

After an hour of two with the same results, Ouma groaned and laid back down on his bed. "I'm never gonna win at this point. I should go on a different site," he groaned, covering his eyes with his arm to try and think of another idea.

Just then, a beep went off on Ouma's screen, indicating that he had gotten a chat message. He immediately sat up and looked at his screen.

'Moderator has started a chat with you!'

"Me? Why?" Ouma looked over the message that the other sent and started to laugh.

'You've been reported many times in the past hour due to your language. I'm going to have to ask you to stop or else you're going to be banned from the site.'

He laughed and started to reply to the other. 'Hey man I'm just trying to figure out if robots have dicks. If you can answer that for me then I swear I'll never come back on the site.' Which wasn't a lie. He was only on the site in the first place to get his question answered.

'Are you really going to get off the site if your question is answered?' The other replied and Ouma rolled his eyes. Could this guy not read English?

'Yes! I don't know anything about robots or anything like that. I was just asked by a friend to find out and I don't trust google.'

After a few minutes of no reply, Ouma was starting to wonder if the other had simply just left the chat. "Well he is a moderator so it would make sense he has better things to do than talk to me..." he mumbled to himself until at least he got a notification.

'Very well I guess I'll tell you.' Ouma blinked and stared at the screen with wide eyes.

'Woah, really?!'

'Yes. I specialize in robotics. I know these things.'

'That's so cool! Yay! Oh my god so do they?'

'It depends. Most of them don't. Why should they? The only ones that do are the ones that people would use for sex. Other than that, robots having genitals doesn't make sense.'

Ouma practically threw his laptop from excitement. He was ecstatic that he had won the bet. He screenshotted the conversation about twenty times just in case and sent it to his friend. "I'm getting free Panta! I'm getting free Panta!" He jumped up off his bed and started to essentially dance around his room.

His thoughts were broken by a notification on his laptop. 'So are you satisfied enough to get off the site?'

Ouma was genuinely unfazed and replied with excitement. 'No way! You're so cool! Thank you! Let's be friends!'

'....friends? I just thought you wanted an answer?'

'I did! But now you're so cool! Wow! I'm Ouma! I'm 15!' The moderator hadn't been replying for a while and he huffed before typing again. 'If you don't reply I'm going to keep harassing the chats until you come back!'

'I'm Kiibo'

'Kiibo! That's a cool name! I like it! How did you get into robotics, Kiibo?'

'My parents taught me. That was until they died but I learned everything I know from them'

Ouma frowned at the response. Poor guy. Both of his parents are dead. Ouma felt like he was lucky enough to have his parents around. He didn't care that he was adopted. His parents loved him plenty and that seemed like enough for him.

'Aww man. That's tough. I'm sorry to hear about that. Was it recent?'

After a few painfully long minutes, the other finally replied. 'Yeah....'

"Ouma! Dinners ready!" Ouma heard his mother call from downstairs. He cussed and looked from the door back to his laptop screen before quickly typing.

'Hey! I'm sorry I don't want this to sound like a dick move but I gotta go! It's dinner time for me, but hey, add me on Skype! My name is oumathedankest don't ask about that terrible username just do it! I'll message you after I'm done! It's really been nice talking to you Kiibo! Everyone's just ignored me all night haha.'

Ouma closed his laptop after hitting send and running down the stairs as his mother called for him again.

"Ouma you shouldn't be so late. If you were doing something you could've said so," his mother, a lady with long black hair divided into two ponytails spoke up, taking a small sip on her drink.

"I'm sorry mother. I was playing a game on my laptop and was having trouble finding a place to save it!" He pouted as he took his seat at the table.

"Now, now, Maki. Don't be so hard on him. At least he came down for dinner, right?" Another lady with blonde hair spoke up as she placed Ouma's plate in front of him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Now eat up! Our boy needs to grow up and eat healthy!"

"Thanks mom!" Ouma chirped as he gave his mom a small hug.

"Clearly Ouma hadn't been eating right if he's still short," Maki snickered.

"Hey! My parents were probably just really short and that's why I can't grow!" Ouma whined, taking a bite of his food.

The blonde woman laughed and pat Ouma on the head. "Alright then let's settle down and eat dinner, ok?"

Ouma and Maki both nodded, flashing the blonde a smile before eating their dinner together.

~switching over to Keebler~

Kiibo sighed as he stared at his laptop screen. Why did this guy want to be his friend? He sounded a bit annoying, but he also seemed to have good intentions. How did that even go together? Kiibo would never know. Nonetheless, Kiibo felt drawn to the guy in some way. He didn't know how to describe it, but he felt like he couldn't reject the others proposal to be friends.

Kiibo didn't have friends anyways.

His parents recently died and his uncle Togami had decided to take him in. Kiibo was sure it was because of the amount of fortune he had to his name because of his parents. Togami never seemed to like him much in the first place. His aunt Touko was slightly worse. She seemed to have this obsession with Togami and it seemed to extend to their children. It would make sense she loved her children to death since they are essentially part Togami. However she didn't care much for Kiibo. He was just kind of there.

Ever since Togami took him in, Kiibo's life seemed to go downhill. His two cousins, Hiyoko and Monaca tormented him on a daily. Constantly reminding him that his parents were dead and they kept commenting on the fact that it should have been him that died instead. Kiibo also got bullied in school a lot. He stopped paying attention to what it was they were saying about him, but Kiibo never seemed to have a break.

Everyone seemed to hate him. That's why he was a moderator in the chats. He didn't want to talk to these people. They all seemed to pity him anyways. Except Ouma didn't know who he was. If he had revealed the fact that he was into robotics and his parents recently died, anyone else in the site would have been able to tell who Kiibo was and wanted to befriend him because of how well-known he was, but not Ouma.

Ouma was just an idiot who wanted to know if robots had dicks, and Kiibo found that kinda funny.

"Come on shithead! We're going to be late for school if you keep being a fucking loser!" Hiyoko growled as she popped her head in the room.

"Ahh yes. Sorry. I'll be out in two minutes," he replied with a smile.

"You fucking better!" She growled as she left his room, slamming the door.

Kiibo smiled as he took out his phone, downloading Skype and beginning to go through his things for some clothes while he was waiting for the app to download.

Once it was successfully downloaded, Kiibo made an account real quick as he popped some toast in his mouth and left with his sisters, quickly sending Ouma an invite and sending a message, 'Hey it's Kiibo'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma has a comfortable family life but he seems to have some issues when it comes to interacting with people. Kiibo has family issues but he seems comfortable with the people that he does know. You know what they say. Opposites attract, right? Misunderstandings also ensue because of a small detail that was left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has finally risen from the dead  
> There's not a lot of Kiibo and Ouma interactions in this chapter. I want to spend the first few chapters establishing the characters and the backstories and all that fun stuff before I fully delve into the world of Kiibouma asdf. I still hope you guys enjoy this chapter regardless! <3

Ouma let out a sigh of relief as he walked out of the bathroom, gently rubbing the towel over his head in order to dry his wet hair. He constantly got lectured by his mother Maki because he had a habit of taking a shower right before he was going to go to bed. She would always say something along the lines that it was bad for him to go to sleep with his hair being wet. He didn’t remember as to why that was and he didn’t care much. He thought the logical loophole to this lecture was to dry his hair thoroughly before he actually got into bed. It’s not like Maki could lecture him if his hair was actually dry before he plopped it on his pillow. 

He set the towel to dry on his chair as he searched one of the cabinets for his hairdryer. “I could have sworn that I left it here somewhere…” He mumbled to himself, taking some of the contents out of the cabinet to see if the blowdryer had somehow gotten to the back of the cabinet. That idea seemed impossible since he used the thing the other day, but hey, you never know.

“Looking for this?” Ouma was immediately startled by the sudden voice and as a result he had hit his head on the cabinet since he had jolted upwards on instinct. “O-Ouma! Are you ok?” The voice quickly got closer and when the purple haired boy had removed his head from inside of the cabinet, he turned around and noticed that it had been Kaede that walked in. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you like that!” She apologized, carefully placing her hand on the top of his head and rubbing gently. “Are you alright?”

Ouma nodded, offering his mother a small smile. “Yeah. Sorry about that. I was just thinking about how I needed to find my hairdryer before Maki started to bring hell down on me for going to bed with wet hair.” At this statement, Kaede began to laugh as she passed the hairdryer to the boy.

“Yeah well. That’s Maki for you. She loves and cares about you as much as I do. She just shows it in a weird way ya know,” Kaede stated carefully. She knew that Maki tended to be a bit rough on Ouma and rarely ever stated her actual feelings, so she was afraid that Ouma might actually start to detest her for it.

“I know she does. I think of it like Good Cop, Bad Cop. You’re the good cop. Maki is just the meanie bad cop that likes to lecture me,” Ouma replied, taking the hairdryer from his mother and playfully sticking his tongue out at her.

Kaede let out a small giggle at the statement and nodded, patting Ouma on the back. “Alright then. If that’s how you see it then I won’t stop you. Make sure to not go to bed too late ok?” She hummed, letting a knowing smile make its way on her lips as she placed her lips on Ouma’s forehead. “Good night Ouma. See you in the morning.”

The smaller boy did nothing but smile and muster out a small good night in response to his mother. Kaede gave one last glance and wave at Ouma as she walked out of his room, closing the door in the process.

Once Kaede was finally gone, Ouma went back to his original task and connected his hairdyer to thoroughly dry his hair. He made sure his hair was nice and fluffy so that he could go to bed. Sure, he was probably going to wake up with lots of knots in his hair because he wasn’t going to brush his hair, but he figured that was a problem for Future Ouma so why should he bother himself with that. Ouma threw himself on his bed and pulled his pillow close to his face, pushing his face into it as he let out a soft sigh. His eyes began to flutter shut until he remembered the boy from earlier.

As if on cue, Ouma quickly rolled over on his bed and over to his dresser to grab his phone that was charging. He was at a solid 83% so he figured he would be fine for the time being. He swiftly typed in his password and logged into the Skype app on his phone; scanning his eyes on his messages to see a message from Kiibo.

After a couple of seconds which felt like actual years to Ouma, the notification that he had a contact request had appeared. Ouma felt himself beam as he read the message.

KiiboTheRobot: Hey it’s Kiibo   
Sent: 8:27 pm

Ouma felt his face beam with excitement as his fingers drifted across his keyboard.

OumaTheDankest: Hey Kii-boy!  
Sent: 10:23 pm

The purple haired male stared happily at his phone screen as he hummed out a soft melody. One minute turned into two and two minutes ended up turning into twenty minutes. The smile on Ouma’s face had soon disappeared. Surely Kiibo wasn’t purposely ignoring him. Maybe he had guilt tripped Kiibo into actually adding his on Skype and now he regretted the whole thing and deleted his entire Skype account! Dozens of scenarios raced through Ouma’s mind and he was now becoming anxious and paranoid about the whole situation.

OumaTheDankest: Keyboard?  
Sent: 10:43 pm

OumaTheDankest: You there?  
Sent: 10:47 pm

OumeTheDankest: I’m sorry did I guilt trip you into adding me?  
Sent: 10:52 pm

OumaTheDankest: Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibbbbbooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
Sent: 11:00 pm  
Ouma gnawed on his bottom lip as he waited in anticipation for the others reply, but another twenty minutes went by and he wasn’t getting a response. The purple haired male let out a sigh of defeat and typed up one last message before throwing his phone over to his dresser, which succeeded in making it fall onto the floor. 

OumaTheDankest: I’m sorry for forcing you to talk to me. You don’t have to be my friend. I’m not mad.  
Sent: 11:20 pm

The boy returned to his original position on his bed and let out a small whine before feeling himself drift off into a slumber.

-

It seemed to be another ordinary day at school for Kiibo. Not much out of the ordinary. He walked to school having been constantly pushed around and mocked by his step-sisters for the obvious same reason. It’s not like he could do or say anything that would make them stop. He felt like he should feel grateful that his uncle even let him live with them in the first place, so he figured he should be a good son and just deal with it.

Everything seemed to be the same. Kiibo went to his usual first period and taking his usual seat in the corner by himself as everyone else seemed to converse happily with each other, isolating Kiibo for some strange reason. Kiibo would be lying if he said he wasn’t lonely. He wanted a friend. Someone he could talk to and spend time with, but it was never that easy.

That’s when he remembered Ouma. “Ahh. Maybe he’s responded by now,” A small wave of hope washed over Kiibo at the thought, but right when he was about to take out his phone, he felt a shadow over him. He looked up to see a tall boy with green hair and eyes. His hair look slightly tousled, but it seemed to fit him nonetheless. He had a variety of ear piercings and rings on his fingers.

‘Must be a fashion statement’ Kiibo thought.

The boy had a huge grin on his face on his face which made Kiibo falter a little. The smile was only slightly creepy.

Only slightly. But Kiibo couldn’t help but feel like the boy looked familiar.

“Hey! Are you new here?” The boy asked, the smile on his face not withering for even a second.

Kiibo narrowed his eyes on the other and shook his head. “No. I’ve been going here for quite a while. Why?”

The other boy gasped and quickly shook his head. “I’m sorry! I thought you were new here! I came here to introduce myself and welcome you to the school,” The boy looked away and sighed before flashing Kiibo a smile once again. “Anyways. I’m Amami Komaeda, the Student Council President!” He announced, offering his hand the other.

That was it.

“O-Oh umm. I’m Kiibo Kazuichi,” He replied nervously as he awkwardly shook the other’s hand.

Amami gasped. “Kiibo? Kiibo as in T H E Kiibo? No way! Kiibo! It’s me!” The green haired male jumped up in down in excitement like a child who got a present from Santa. “Remember me? Our parents used to be the best of friends! My parents are Hajime and Nagito! We used to have lots of play dates as kids!” 

It took Kiibo a moment to process the information until he felt his jaw literally drop to the floor. “A-Amami? Woah! No way! I haven’t seen you since we were like-six maybe! Wow you sure have changed though. Wasn’t your hair brown?” Kiibo asked, furrowing his brows.

“Well of course Kiibo it’s called fashion,” Amami rolled his eyes, but quickly bursting out in a fit of laughter right afterwards. “Oh man it’s so great to see you again!” The green haired male exclaimed as he pulled the other into a tight hug. “I heard about what happened to your parents and my parents and I felt so bad that we weren’t able to come to the funeral. You know you should stop by after school and say hi. I’m sure that my parents would love to see you again,” Amami stated, showing off his toothy grin once again.

Kiibo smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds pretty nice. Would be a perfect break from my hell of a life,” He laughed sadly.

“Ehh? What do you mean?” Amami huffed, searching Kiibo’s expression for answers but getting none in return.

The silver haired boy shook his head and waved off the other. “I can tell you after school. Anyways. Hurry and go to class. You’re going to be late you know.”

Amami took his phone out to check the time and gasped when he realized he had a minute exactly to get to class. “Shoot you’re right! I have to go before Ms. Yukizome gives me hell! Bye Kiibo! I’ll be back here after school! Wait for me!” He exclaimed as he dashed out of the class as fast as he could.

Kiibo only laughed in response. “Some people never change.”

-

During lunch time, Kiibo laid down on the grass in the courtyard as he took in some fresh air as well as some peace and quiet. It was the only thirty minutes of his day where he could truly relax and be at ease in life. He wasn’t able to spend lunch with Amami since there are two lunch schedules at their school, and Amami just so happened to have the other lunch hour.

Kiibo’s eyes fluttered open when he remembered that he probably left Ouma hanging. “Shoot. I hope he doesn’t think bad of me,” He spoke to himself as he quickly sat up and took his phone out to check Skype.

A frown made it’s way across his lips as he read over the messages that Ouma had sent him. Kiibo had deduced that Ouma lived on some other part of the world because of the fact that Ouma said he was going to eat dinner when Kiibo was barely waking up for school. He figured that Ouma probably didn’t piece it together that he lived somewhere else.

KiiboTheRobot: I’m so sorry I was not ignoring you. I don’t think I have told you where I lived. I do not feel quite comfortable disclosing where exactly I live, but I can tell you that I live in Europe. I’m assuming you live in the states, right? Please don’t be upset. I’ll be sure to message you again when you wake up and we can talk about this, yeah? I have to go. Lunch is going to be over soon.  
Sent: 12:22 pm

As soon as Kiibo had hit the send button, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. “Wow. Right on cue.” He let out a small laugh as he stood up, instinctively brushing off anything that could have gotten on his clothes before walking over to his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this chapter for one of my followers birthdays on Instagram <3 Hope you have a good day, @artime._ !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks so much asdf so pure


End file.
